Crystal Rose
by xx Dodo xx
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts who seems bent on ignoring any expectations or social guide lines. Life at Hogwarts is about to change. Draco is haunted by dreams and Harry is oblivious to everything around him - as usual! Also - Hufflepuffs are the best!
1. The Night before

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Author's Note: A new chapter will go up every Friday. But if I get lots of reviews then I may well put one up earlier. I already have up to chapter 9 written so they at least will go up regularly.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Title: The Night before  
  
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Who is she? Where is she from? Will she be the friend that Draco needs? (Don't blame me, I suck at summaries! It's better than it sounds.honest!)  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
Thank you to people who reviewed.  
  
Dracos_Chick: Thanks . . . you were my first review! ( I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Michelle: Your wish is my command, next chapter is here!  
  
Leigh333: Yes, I'm dead as a dodo, you know me! Sorry, I know slow starting fics get on your nerves but.tough! I didn't mean for it to, it just sort of happened . . . please keep reading though . . .PLEASE!!  
  
"'Scuze" came a small, unfamiliar voice.  
  
The two didn't budge from where they were standing and acted as though they hadn't heard, a blatant untruth as verified by the smug looks on their faces.  
  
"Excuse me please," the voice tried again.  
  
This time Crabbe turned slightly to face the voice in acknowledgement. He had expected some 1st year Hufflepuff girl to be standing there. Instead, he came face to face with what was, in his opinion a 'well fit bird', although that being his opinion, included almost any female in the school who had tits and was under 50.  
  
He looked her up and down in appreciation, he was sure he would have remembered someone like that! He was so lost in his that it caught him rather off guard when she spoke again.  
  
"'Uhu . . . " she was beginning to sound rather irritated and there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "'scuze . . . please, I need to get past."  
  
"Sorry love," he replied, giving her another appreciative glance, "didn't see you there."  
  
He flashed her a strange sort of half smile and tapped his companion on the shoulder. Goyle immediately turned away from his conversation with The Bloody Baron who immediately floated away and through the nearest wall.  
  
"Hey Greg, look what I found!"  
  
"Quite a catch". Goyle was now looking at her in a similar manner as the one that Crabbe had been only a few moments before. "Quite a catch indeed, if I do say so myself" He paused for a moment as if thinking about something, quite a rare occurrence, and then continued, "Which I do."  
  
"Do what?" Crabbe looked thoroughly confused now.  
  
"Oh never mind you dumb oaf!" Goyle thumped him playfully on the arm and then turned back to look at their visitor.  
  
Throughout this conversation, if it could be classed highly, the girl had been gradually becoming more and more annoyed by these two idiots and she couldn't stand there a moment longer.  
  
"Look," her voice was more assertive than it had previously been, "I'm sorry, I don't have time to stand around gossiping about the new girl, are you going to move out of my way or not?"  
  
Yup, Goyle thought to himself, definitely more assertive now. He and his companion exchanged a glance, "I don't know Vince" he sighed, "she's been awfully rude to us, do you think we should let her past?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, maybe if she . . . ". Crabbe never got to finish his sentence, as a rather fed up Draco Malfoy whacked him upside the head just in time to see their anonymous visitor turn and walk away, shaking head to herself and with a mildly disgusted look on her face. He darted in front of her and smiled apologetically at her.  
  
"Sorry about those two" he said smoothly as he offered her a warm smile, "they really can't help being idiots, it's in their blood I think. I'm Draco Malfoy." He offered her his hand. She looked at it and smiled curtly.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Draco" and she started to walk off again.  
  
It took him a while to realise he was still stood there hold out his hand to what was now thin air, but only a very short while. He caught up with her quickly, staying behind her this time,  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." She turned round again, there, that was more the type of reaction he was used to. "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
She regarded him with a small sense of amusement twinkling in her eyes. The rest of her face however was a picture of indifference. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she answered his question. "I didn't." and with that, she was gone. Draco Malfoy was stood in the hallway in shock. What had just happened to him? It wasn't flat out rejection like he'd got from Potter on the first day at Hogwarts, but he couldn't seem to fit it into any other categories either. It was a mystery. There was almost nothing a Malfoy liked less than a mystery; they liked to know just where they stood at all times. In this case though, that was the interesting part, that's what made this strange girl so appealing and of course, it kept him on his toes.  
  
He returned to his room and determined to draw a conclusion about the girl. In the end he decided that of course the only explanation was that she was new to Hogwarts. That was why she was so wary of him. Of course, it all fitted. He suddenly remembered that there had been no crest on her school robe, a detail that in all the commotion had previously slipped his attention.  
  
He mentally slapped himself for his slipping standards. It would also explain why he hadn't recognised her. Her wasn't sure what year she'd be in but he was sure it would either be his year or the one above. He hoped it was his year.  
  
With an attitude like that there was no doubt she would be in Slytherin and, he hoped that once the ice was broken, she and he could become friends. She certainly seemed like better company than the two dorks that followed him around at the moment.  
  
Next morning at breakfast would probably be when she would be sorted. He wondered why she had arrived so late in the year. Never mind that now, he told himself, all will be revealed in due course. Now is the time for sleep. 


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Title: The New Girl  
  
Summery: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Who is she? Where is she from? And why does she have a smile that can make even the coldest of hearts melt? Will she be the friend that Draco needs?  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
Sure enough, next morning at breakfast, Dumbledor made the announcement. Crystal Rose would be joining the 6th year of Hogwarts.  
  
She was a transfer from another school, though he did not say which. That was all that he would say about Hogwart's latest arrival.  
  
The sorting hat was placed ceremoniously on her head and before long it had drawn a conclusion as to which house she should be placed in.  
  
Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Draco willed the hat to place to new girl in his house.  
  
"Hufflepuff" it announced.  
  
The hall erupted in cheers, especially from the Hufflepuff table. Draco on the other hand, almost spat out his drink in surprise, which raised a few surprised looks from his fellow housemates at this extremely rare out burst of rather un-Malfoy like behaviour.  
  
He growled slightly and turned to Blaise Zabini, who he was sitting next to. He was faced with a questioning look.  
  
"I met her yesterday" he explained, "I thought for sure she was going to be in Slytherin, hell, maybe even bloody Gryffindor, but . . ." he struggled to complete the sentence, "Hufflepuff!" he finally managed.  
  
He shook his head and began to eat the food that was laid out in front of him. After he had finished his meal, he allowed his gaze to sweep the Grand Hall. Finally it rested on Crystal. He still couldn't believe that someone like that could be put in Hufflepuff, it just didn't seem right somehow.  
  
He watched her for a moment. Watched as she was laughing and joking with her new made friends, as though they had known each other their whole lives. Not a trace of the distant sarcasm that had been so prominent the night before. He wished for a moment that he could be the one laughing and joking with her. He wasn't drawling over her as most of the other guys were. She really wasn't his type. It was just that she seemed so full of exuberant life that for that moment he would trade anything, just to know how it felt to have a friend like her.  
  
A moment though, was all it was and in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Malfoys do not need friends. Friends are a weakness. Trust no one but yourself. His father's words echoed through his mind, haunting him, reminding him that he will always be alone, whether he liked it or not, because that was who he was.  
  
Idly he wondered when his next lesson with Hufflepuff would be. He pulled his timetable out and had a look. Ancient Runes, after lunch he had with Hufflepuff, but whether or not Crystal was in that class remained to be seen. He could picture her taking it but then again he couldn't see how anyone would actually choose to do Muggle Studies.  
  
Breakfast was over and everyone was on their way to their next lessons, Crystal had quickly made lots of new friends, for which she was very grateful. She had been dreading being an outcast because she was starting half way through the year.  
  
The girls in her dorm room and incidentally in her first class, Susan Bones, Skye Moon, Nicola and Hannah Abbot and finally Lucy Charms were really nice and offered to help her on any work she needed to catch up on.  
  
She laughed to herself, any work. . . that would be all of it!  
  
She had known that there was a school for witches and wizards but until last weekend, had never even dreamed that she would attend it. It had all come as a bit of a shock.  
  
Her mum attended Hogwarts as a child but her father had never approved of what he referred to as 'Satan's work' and so she had stayed in normal, muggle, education until, well. . . now.  
  
Her dad had had an accident while rock climbing in the Alps and had unfortunately died later in hospital. Crystal had never really got on well with her dad but she still missed him dearly.  
  
On her 11th birthday, her mum had sat her down and told her about who she really was and all about Hogwarts. She knew that her dad would be heartbroken if she decided to go and so she politely refused the invitation. After her dad had died though, things had started to change. Her mum and herself had discussed the idea of moving to the magic world but she had never really expected it to happen. When it did, it was like a dream, a whirl of organisation and emotion.  
  
She had just finished her GCSEs a couple of months before and had had to give up collage to help her mum after what had happened with her dad. Everything she had ever known was in the Muggle world but now there was nothing keeping her there. The decision had been made and she and her mum had moved to Hogsmede the next week!  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by a friendly looking teacher who she recognised as being her head of house, Professor Sprout.  
  
She had been briefly introduced during breakfast and had developed a liking for this bubbly young teacher. Young compared to some of the others that was! The professor had started the lesson.  
  
Professor Dumbledor had kindly given her a run down of each of the lessons and what they were about. Herbology, if she remembered correctly was the use of magic to manipulate plant life, quite often for medicinal purposes.  
  
She had always been interested in holistic medicine or natural remedies as it is more commonly referred to in muggle circles. She had been looking forward to this lesson and was pleased to see that it was her first in the school. She was stood between Susan Bones and Nicola Abbot and all six girls were listening intently to their head of house as she spoke about the properties of St. John's Wort.  
  
"A common herb, generally thought of as a weed by many muggles, it has some very powerful and impressive healing qualities such as. . ."  
  
As the professor continued, Crystal started scribbling down frantically everything she heard the lady say. She had heard of the herb before, that is to say, she recognised the name, but had never really noted it's healing properties. It really was quite amazing.  
  
They spend the rest of the lesson watching as Professor Sprout showed them pictures and went over things she had already covered previously in that lesson. Crystal was a fast learner and picked things up with ease so there was no need for her to go over the things she had already heard. Instead, the newest member of Hufflepuff took the opportunity to look around at her fellow classmates.  
  
She was a fairly good judge of character in general and within the first few moments had everyone sussed out. There were a couple of things that she couldn't quite seem to place and she made a mental note to make sure she had them figured out by the end of the week.  
  
The Hufflepuffs she'd already met at breakfast and the Gryffindors seemed like a nice enough crowd.  
  
There were four girls and five boys. The girls consisted of a couple who were evidently best friends. They seemed friendly but it was definitely a social clique that was reserved for them two of them only.  
  
A third seemed timid and shy, she didn't seem to be very close to any of the girls although she stood next to social clique and they seemed to get along well.  
  
The fourth seemed aloof from the other three, like she was better - which, given her performance in class - really wasn't unfounded. She wasn't the typical know-it-all that Crystal had been used to at her old school though. She could see that behind this girl's books and cleverness lay the trademark Gryffindor bravery and, surprisingly enough, a rebellious nature.  
  
It seemed to Crystal that her over enthusiastic nature was somewhat a by- product of wanting to prove herself, she assumed that this girl was muggle born, or at least raised muggle like herself.  
  
She then turned her attention to the boys. There were five in total. Two of them were stood next to the clever girl. One with fiery red hair and one with scruffy black. Neither seemed particularly enthused by the lesson and were paying much more attention to some moving picture cards. One of the photographs she recognised as Professor Dumbledor.  
  
These two seemed to be good friends with the clever girl and the three of them stuck quite a contrast. The red head she assumed, as all red heads, would have quite a fiery temper, whereas the black haired boy seemed to have a much calmer attitude. Laughing as the red head's anger started to boil.  
  
He seemed sure of himself in his environment but still distant, as though he was afraid to trust anybody. Also muggle raised, she determined, probably from a harsh background. She would have to remember her manners around this boy, unlike last night.  
  
She cringed at the memory. She hadn't meant to come of as coldly as she had, although she had to admit, it was quite funny watching their faces as they tried to figure her out.  
  
The first two boys she had sussed straight away, but the blond one, Draco his name was. To start with, Draco had seemed like the stereotypical stuck up, arrogant little brat. After speaking to him though, she could see in his eyes that there was something else, something deeper. It had intrigued her, which was why she had stayed as long as she had.  
  
She'd asked around she decided, see what other people thought of him. She also wondered why he hung around with strange company. They didn't seem like the type of people that would really be on the same wavelength as this boy, nor did he seem particularly endeared to them.  
  
All in due course, she assured herself, all in due course.  
  
She was snapped out of her musings when she caught out of the corner of her eye the trio, as she had nicknamed them, whispering something and looking over in her direction.  
  
She really did hate gossips and was about to walk over there and ask them what they found so fascinating about her when Professor Sprout informed them it was time to leave.  
  
Once they were out of the green house she asked one of her new Hufflepuff friends if they would wait for her while she went to speak to someone. The agreed immediately and walked over with her as she approached the trio who were still whispering intently.  
  
"Excuse me," she tried to keep her most polite voice on show, she didn't want to offend anyone too badly on her first day in a new school!  
  
She had decided against demanding what they were talking about her for and instead thought that it would be rather more polite to simply introduce herself and try to coax it out of them.  
  
"I don't think I've introduced myself. My name's Crystal Rose and I've just transferred here which, you probably knew already because of course it was announced at breakfast this morning and everyone was there. . ."  
  
Typical, she thought to herself, absolutely bloody typical; I sound like a class A fool. I hope they don't laugh at me too much. . . She braced herself for the worst, but was relieved when all she received was an amused, but warm smile from the clever girl.  
  
"Hello Crystal, my name's Hermionie Granger and these two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She paused as waiting for some kind of reaction, not know what kind of reaction to give she just smiled and nodded politely in acknowledgement.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as she memorised the names. Names were always useful to know.  
  
"Um. . . we were just wondering," the back haired one, who she now knew to be called Harry Potter seemed to be searching for the right words so as not to offend her, "well, you know, why you've transferred here, what school were you in before? Sorry, it's just that I don't think there's ever been a late transfer here before. I, we, just found it. . .odd. . ." his eyes showed that he was hoping that what he'd just said didn't sound rude and, remembering her promise from earlier, she decided to cut the boy some slack.  
  
She shot him one of her warmest smiles and he let out a small sigh of relief. "It's kind of a long story," she explained, "but the short of it is that my dad died, so I transferred from a muggle school to this one."  
  
The trio seemed stunned for a moment and the atmosphere was caught up in an embarrassed silence.  
  
Death, Harry thought for a moment. Death was not Harry's favourite topic and yet one that had engulfed most of his life.  
  
Crystal saw the pain in his eyes and the meek smile she gave him told him that he understood, for which he was grateful.  
  
"I guess I'm the biggest thing that's happened round here for a while. Should I be prepared to be the source of all gossip for the next few months?" The statement was meant light heartedly but a streak of guilt could be seen running through Ron and Hermionie's faces and Harry had no doubt that it was running across his own.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he stuttered, "We'd better be off, got some research to do. . . See you around I guess." The three friends stood and watched as the new girl, and another Hufflepuff walk off towards the castle.  
  
"What research?" enquired Ron.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. I just thought we could go see Hagrid. Would look a bit odd though if three students went round to see a professor for tea and biscuits though!"  
  
The mention of food brought Ron out of his daze and the three of them walked off in the direction of Hagrid's Hut. 


	3. Tounge Tied

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just Crystal and Nicola. I'm not sure whether to give her a bigger role or not, could get a bit too complicated with too many main chars!  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Title: Tongue Tied  
  
Summary: Ah, screw it, I can't do summaries! This chapter is more like the length of the first one, sorry they're so random.  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Across from where the group had been assembled, Draco Malfoy stood, watching everything that went on. He laughed silently to himself and the Potter prat made up some kind of lame excuse and the trio made their clumsy exit.  
  
He had contemplated going after Crystal when she went of with her Hufflepuff friend, but two things stopped him.  
  
One was that if word ever got out that he was talking to a Hufflepuff then his reputation would be irrevocably damaged. The second was that baring in mind last night, one more attempt to corner the girl could be considered stalking, and he didn't want to scare her, just get to know her.  
  
Draco made his way to the library. He liked it there; it was quiet and peaceful as not many of the students tended to spend much time there. Even that Granger girl was spending less time there these days.  
  
He had found a little corner all to himself and that is where he spend most of his free time. The library also had the added advantage of being one of the only places in the school that his two guard dogs would never even dream about going into.  
  
Libraries had books, books meant learning and that, was an altogether foreign and daunting concept to those two fools.  
  
As he approached his little corner however he noticed that someone was already sitting there.  
  
He was about to march over there, give some typical Malfoy comment and make whoever is was get the hell out of his space when he saw who it was. He felt himself soften and cursed himself for his weakness.  
  
"Crystal" he said, "nice to meet you again." He spoke in his most polite voice. He was aware that he had come of sounding rather arrogant last time they had spoken and, quite frankly, it embarrassed him.  
  
There wasn't much else he could do considering his audience though. He hoped he hadn't blown a chance of friendship with her.  
  
A voice in the back of his head was appalled at this, 'friends with a Hufflepuff?' No, it wasn't appalled, it was disgusted, and it sounded suspiciously like his father. Draco told the voice to shut up and focused his attention back on the task at hand.  
  
"How've you been settling in?" he asked, trying to make it sound as casual a possible. He half expected her to either ignore him and carry on reading or make some sarcastic/polite comment (he still wasn't quite sure how she managed to do that so effectively) and leave him on his own again. She did neither.  
  
"Hey there Draco" she smiled at him. He was thrown a little. He had never been treated in such a friendly manor before, well perhaps by Pansy, but that was much scarier. "I'm alright thanks," she continued, taking in every little detail that flashed through this boy's face as it passed by in his thoughts.  
  
He had a good defence there, she noted, doesn't like people to see what he's thinking. She paused for a moment, she felt a little guilty about reading someone's emotions when it was obvious that was not what they wanted but it soon passed. "I think I'm gonna like it here" she finished.  
  
Draco regarded her with an amused, part resigned look on his face. He was obviously trying to read her too but without much success it would seem. She chuckled to herself.  
  
"It's a shame you got put in Hufflepuff," he said without thinking.  
  
"Oh?" she asked, her voice gave nothing away but it was clear to Draco that she had heard his opinion on the house. He quickly thought of a way to back- pedal in such a small space.  
  
"I just meant that, it's a shame you weren't in my house," he finished quickly.  
  
She looked at him and obviously found something incredibly funny but did not look as if she was about to share, so Draco pressed on.  
  
"I thought for sure you would be, after last night I mean, the way you handled yourself was just so. . ." suddenly he stopped himself, realising why she looked like she was about to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
She gestured for him to continue but the horrified look on his face told her that continuing his sentence was not was he was about to do. Nope, he was about to lunge into a whole new one.  
  
"I didn't mean!" he began, "I mean, when I said, I didn't mean that, it's not like I. . . !" Inwardly Draco was cringing at what was coming out of his mouth, stuttering half sentences that would have done Longbottem proud. 


	4. Slytherins

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Author's Note: These chapters are all sorts of random lengths! Sorry!!!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Title: Slytherins  
  
Summery: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts and she's about to turn Hogwarts upside-down  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
(previous chapter)  
  
She gestured for him to continue but the horrified look on his face told her that continuing his sentence was not was he was about to do. Nope, he was about to lunge into a whole new one.  
  
"I didn't mean!" he began, "I mean, when I said, I didn't mean that, it's not like I. . . !" Inwardly Draco was cringing at what was coming out of his mouth, stuttering half sentences that would have done Longbottem proud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"It's not like you.?" she promoted, "can finish a sentence perhaps?".  
  
She heard a small growl escape Draco's lips, and that was it, she couldn't hold it in for any longer,  
  
Crystal Rose burst into fits of hysterical laughter right then and there, on a small table in the corner of the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Across the table, even Draco himself couldn't help but smile. He did not appreciate being the butt of anyone's joke but somehow, when it came to Crystal, his defences were down and laughter was infectious after all.  
  
After she has calmed down, Crystal apologised profusely for laughing at him so much. She hadn't meant to really, it was just they way that his face had expressed such horror when he had realised that it had sounded like he was flirting with her.  
  
She knew of course that he wasn't. She had had an inkling when they had first met, but speaking with him right now, Crystal knew for sure that Draco Malfoy was 100% gay.  
  
She sighed inwardly as he tried to reassure that it was ok really, just as long as she knew that he didn't actually fancy her. Then apologising for saying that because it sounded really harsh and it wasn't that he didn't think that she was an attractive young lady. and so it went on in a viscous circle until she finally re-tuned herself with her environment and spoke up.  
  
"It's ok, really!" she assured him, "I know."  
  
Draco stopped at that. She knew? What did she mean she knew? Oh, she meant that she understood what he meant. Not too much he hoped, he didn't think he was ready for the world to know he was gay.  
  
It wasn't that he thought Crystal would tell any, quite the opposite in fact. Draco felt that if he were going to tell anyone it would be the beautiful brunette opposite him. No, it wasn't that. It was as if he feared that telling anyone, that saying it out loud would make it true, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.  
  
A loud grumble from Draco's stomach broke the silence and the blond blushed, ever so slightly.  
  
"I think that means it's lunch time," Crystal quipped. She winked at her new friend and packed her books away, ready to go. "You coming?"  
  
Draco mumbled something in response purposely just out of Crystal's hearing range and followed her out of the library.  
  
Draco walked anxiously down the hallways of the old castle, on full alert and his familiar Malfoy mask pulled back up in all its glory. He could tell that the Hufflepuff felt slightly uncomfortable walking next to him when he was like this but she knew that that was who he was, who he had to be.  
  
They said their goodbyes just before they neared their separate groups of friends and Draco felt a grim twinge of reality seep into his mind.  
  
This girl, who he had know for less the 24 hours had become a better friend to him than any of his other acquaintances, many of whom he had known for his entire life! This, he realised, was yet more proof that his life officially sucked.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the company, it's just that he would have rather it be the company of someone more on his intellectual wavelength. He was also aware of the irony that the only person he seemed to get on with this well was a Hufflepuff, a Hufflepuff for God's sake!  
  
He sighed inwardly and raised his eye to face the approaching mob. That insufferable woman, Parkinson, was clobbering all over him, mauling him. He was sure that she must have been a dog in her previous life. Come to think of it, he couldn't be sure that wasn't what she was in this life. A dog, yes, that title suited her perfectly.  
  
Funnily enough it had also been how thought of his two lackeys. Crabbe and Goyle, the two most bone headed pricks in the whole of the school. They followed him round school like faithful little guard dogs.  
  
It wasn't even as though he needed guard dogs. The worst he could bump in to round here was Potter and that certainly didn't seem like a threat. He - or rather - his dad had most, if not all of the Slytherins tied round his little finger, so there was no need to worry about them. The rest of the school seemed shit scared of him. An accomplishment he prided himself on. So all that was left, was a scrawny, messy, good for nothing little boy who thought everybody else's business was his own.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his head, a small voice was laughing at him for his oblivion but it refused to tell the rest of his mind. So Draco told it to shut the hell up and got back to his lunch.  
  
He finished as quickly as he could. Pansy had sat herself next to him, and her perfume was become nauseating. As soon as he had finished, he darted out of the hall.  
  
A fleeting glance at the Hufflepuff table told him that he wasn't about to have company, so instead of going to the library where she could find him, he chose to venture out onto the grounds. It was nice weather for spring. Not too warm, but not too cold.  
  
They'd been lucky the past few weeks weather wise. It'd hardly rained at all - quite a miracle, and the sun had continued to poke its sleepy head from out behind the clouds, just enough to cast a warming blanket on the surrounding countryside.  
  
This was the type of weather that Draco loved. He couldn't stand the sweltering heat in the summer; he had sensitive skin and tended to burn easily as well. Nor could he abide the messy ground sheet of snow in the winter as juvenile kids ran around throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
He laughed bitterly then spun round to see if anyone had heard that impromptu outburst. Luckily everyone was still busily eating their lunch in the great hall.  
  
He didn't really think them juvenile he realised, it was that he was jealous. That was what had made him laugh. He, Draco Malfoy was jealous! How much worse could it get?  
  
He sat down by the lake and lay down on the cool grass. Thoughts of the day's events flittered through his mind. He realised now he thought about it how much it must have seemed like he fancied her. He really didn't, he just admired her.  
  
He had forgotten to ask whether she had taken Ancient Rune or Muggle studies. Come to think of it, he'd forgotten to ask her a whole load of things. Questions like, why have you transferred here? Seemed so obvious now but at the time, they had completely slipped his mind.  
  
He was also getting rather worried about the number of voices in his head, he was sure it wasn't healthy and he certainly didn't want to be the first ever Malfoy to be enrolled in St. Mungos! 


	5. A World Apart

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Title: A World Apart  
  
Summery: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Who is she? Where is she from? And why does she have a smile that can make even the coldest of hearts melt? Will she be the friend that Draco needs?  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
"What!" The horrified cries around her were not so encouraging. "You actually spoke to him? Of your own free will?" Crystal surmised that her house wasn't particularly fond of a certain blond haired Slytherin.  
  
"Well, he seemed ok to me!" she defended herself. When she had casually asked one of her classmates their opinion on Draco Malfoy she had not excepted the third degree.  
  
"Ok? What do you mean ok? Christ! You must have known some awfully strange people back in your old school! Where were you? Durmstrang?"  
  
She felt a bit lost now. Where was Durmstrang? These people seem to keep forgetting that she was relatively new to the wizarding world. She focused her attention on her thoughts and let the cried that were surrounding her wash over and waited for the conversation to turn away from her.  
  
Eventually it did, although not from the topic of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I heard his father's a Death Eater!" This came from a voice she didn't recognise, one of the younger students. A Death Eater? What on earth what that? It certainly didn't sound pleasant.  
  
She tuned out again, not really wanting to be part of what she could only assume to be quite damaging gossip, and carried on eating her lunch. By the time she had finished, the conversation had changed again. This time they were talking about Quidditch.  
  
She thought she remembered her mum telling her something about that. A sport played on broomsticks was about all she could remember though. She was a big sports fan. Nor did it seem, were a large number of her housemates. So whilst the boy talked about Quidditch and house points, Crystal turned to Nicola, who she was sitting next to and asked her what exactly they were going on about. Being new to Hogwarts really did have its disadvantages.  
  
"Sorry, I keep forgetting you've come from a muggle school. Quidditch is game we play here." Nicola set about explaining the rule of Quidditch to the new girl who listened interestedly.  
  
"And what about house points?" she asked. After the girl had started explaining about Quidditch her memory had jogged and she remembered what her mum had told her.  
  
Her mum had been the Slytherin seeker. That must be where she got her 'Slytherinesque nature'. She had not however inherited her mum's keen sports sense. She preferred the Arts to the sports. Singing and dancing were her favourites.  
  
"House points are magically counted up by the castle," she explained, "if a person does well in class then they get given house points. If they do something wrong - or in Professor Snape's case, at all, then house points are taken away. The best way of getting house points is inter house competitions, but none of us are very competitive and so we don't tend to win that often. We don't have any great sportsmen in this house either which doesn't hold too well for us."  
  
"Are sports the only inter house this school does?" Crystal was a little surprised by the bias on that.  
  
"Well," Nicola thought about hat for a moment, "not all. I think there was a talent show a few years ago."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yup, that's all."  
  
Well, Crystal thought, that's appalling! What about people like me who aren't sporty? Where's their chance to compete?  
  
Although she wasn't fiercely competitive, Crystal Rose liked to win. She had already started forming a plan in her mind. Once her mind was made up, she decided to go and speak to Dumbledor. She smiled at Nicola and laughed and joked with her. She was a really nice girl. Probably one of her best friends so far in the school. Not that she'd been there for long yet though!  
  
She looked at her watch. She still had half an hour before class started. On her way to Dumbledor's office she bumped into a young boy. She recognised the scruffy black hair immediately and stopped to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry, where are you off to in such a hurry?" her voice showed such genuine concern that Harry decided to let down his guard a little and talk to this girl.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he lied. He paused for a moment. Looking up into her eyes he could see that she wouldn't go around telling everyone about their conversation so he told her the truth, well, part of it.  
  
"I just got a letter is all. Someone I know, they're in trouble." He faltered, "I don't know, I just worry." He looked up at her with a half smile. His eyes however showed a different story. He wasn't just worried, he was terrified.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered helpfully.  
  
"Thanks," this time his smile was genuine. "But I'm ok for now."  
  
"Ok, but if you ever need anyone to talk to then I'm here, I mean it."  
  
She hoped it would be enough for the young boy and for now, it seemed it was. He said goodbye and walked off. Still visibly anxious, but he looked, a little happier. Talking really does help. She smiled to herself and carried on to the headmaster's office.  
  
Stood outside the stone gargoyle she waited for a teacher to come by. She was stood there for less than a minute when the stone gargoyle opened all by it's self. She was a little surprised but went up anyway.  
  
"Ah, Miss Rose." Came the Headteacher's friendly voice. "A pleasure as always. Tell me dear, how are you settling in on your first day here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Quite well thank you headmaster." Her smile showed that what she was saying was indeed the truth.  
  
The old man regarded her for a short while before offering her a sherbet lemon. She politely refused and the conversation steered towards her reason for being there.  
  
"I know that, being new here, it's not really my place but I wanted to share with you an idea I've had."  
  
"My dear. You are as much a student of this school as any other. Please, continue."  
  
"Ok then." She smiled warmly at him, thanking him for his understanding, before carrying on with her plan. "I was listening to some of my housemates as they were talking about house points and Qudditch, when an idea occurred to me."  
  
Hufflepuff talking about house points and Quidditch? He was surprised only for a moment and let the young lady continue.  
  
"I noticed that the majority of inter house competitions seem mostly sports related."  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement of her statement. He understood where this was going.  
  
"So I was wondering if perhaps I could organise something like a talent competition. That way, people who are less adept at sports, would have a greater chance at gaining house points and winning competitions. It seems only fair to me."  
  
Ah yes. The stereotypical Hufflepuff reasoning, fairness in all things. Although he had to admit that her reasoning was impeccable. Without another moments thought he agreed.  
  
"Why of course! That sounds like an absolutely fabulous idea. I do believe we haven't had a talent show since the Marauders were here."  
  
"The who?" Why did everyone keep using strange words that she had no idea of the meaning of!  
  
She had expected a slight apology followed by a quick explanation. Instead, the old wizard simply smiled knowingly at her. 


	6. Mates and Dates

Ok, so I gave up on waiting a week to post, I have half the story written already and I'm an impatient little sod. Still review though please 'cos . . . well what with my computer being bust and all I haven't really had chance to write so I've nearly caught up with myself!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: Mates and Dates  
  
Summery: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Who is she? Where is she from? .well, we already know that don't we! Gossipy Girls really is all I can think of to describe this chapter, it really is a girly chapter . . . sorry to the guys!  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Walking back to the Great Hall, Crystal was in high spirits. She knew that she must look absolutely ridiculous with a great big grin plastered across her face but quite frankly, she didn't care!  
  
She ran towards her friends who were standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for her.  
  
"How'd it go?" Nicola asked. She was the only one who knew where Crystal had just been and had been beating off enquiries for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
Crystal beamed at her and Nicola grinned back. It'd gone just fine. She couldn't believe it. Hogwarts was going to have talent show. She wasn't a boast, but she knew she was a good dancer. She could sing well too and that what just what Crystal had needed. She had promised to her new friend prepare everything for the show - provided they were allowed to do it.  
  
"Oh come on, tell already!" Came an impatient cry.  
  
Crystal just laughed. She might as well tell them, what harm could it do?  
  
"Ok," she said finally, "I've just been to see Professor Dumbledor." The excitable girls were jumping to all sorts of amusing conclusions and soon the whole group was rolling with laughter.  
  
"Do you want to know or not?" Crystal finally managed to breathe out. She waited for a response and took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
"Right, try again. Like I said, I went to see Professor Dumbledor and I suggested to him that I could organise a talent show for the school, like an inter house relations thing."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And he said yes! He said it was a fabulous idea and that I had his full backing." Crystal was so excited about this, but she felt a little guilty too. It was still her first day and already she'd pretty much taken over. Looking at the faces of her friends though, her guilt soon eased. They had no problem about this arrangement and at the moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
Still grinning and laughing, they went to their next class. Apart from two of them, who had Ancient Runes, they all had Muggle Studies. Crystal had chosen the class for more or less one reason. It was be easy. Starting this far through without any previous education in the topics was going be very hard so Dumbledor had advised her that she should take a subject, like Muggle Studies, that she would already understand. She was grateful that there was such a class. She wouldn't even have to revise for it. An easy grade defiantly sounded like a good option.  
  
The class was as she had predicted and the homework set was to write a short essay, nine inches long, on the purpose of a rubber duck. She had had to physically stop herself from laughing out loud when he assigned the project. Honestly, was there a more ridiculous question they could possibly have set? She giggled softly. Nope, she thought to herself. No revision needed for this class.  
  
On her way to the Great Hall for lunch, something caught her eye. She slowed down her walking pace and turned her head slightly to admire the sight. The something, or rather, someone that had caught her attention was a little taller than she was. He had deep ebony hair that was gelled, John Travolta style - only it worked so much better on this guy. He had beautiful, deep hazel eyes and a slight tan that showed that he spent a lot of his time working outside.  
  
He must have caught her staring at him because he was now looking at her with vague amusement showing on his face. He raised his eyebrows at her and Crystal felt herself blush. She turned back to the Great Hall and her walking pace quickened. How embarrassing!  
  
"Crystal isn't it?" She heard a deep voice from behind her. She turned to face her addresser and felt her heart skip a beat. It was him, the boy she'd been staring at. It wasn't a surprise that he was talking to her really; he'd probably just come to sneer at her, but still! His voice was deep and mature. To the untrained ear it may even have sounded harsh, but it still held a soft edge that dissipated any illusion that Crystal might have had of him being angry, so she smiled at him and spoke.  
  
"That's me. What can I do for you?" There, she thought - not difficult. She kept her voice as calm and polite as ever, but inside her heart was beating like anything. What could she do, she was a sucker for good-looking men. Superficial, yes but did she care? No!  
  
He flashed her what he hoped was his most attractive smile and was delighted to note that the Hufflepuff was struggling to keep her breathing at a regular pace. Ever since he'd seen her at breakfast that morning she was more or less all he could think about. Her beautiful smile, her rich chocolate coloured hair, how her turquoise eyes darted around a room, filling it with light. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever had the pleasure of encountering, and now. He was speaking to her; they were having a conversation!  
  
"I just realised," he began smoothly. "That we hadn't been introduced."  
  
"I haven't been introduced to most of the people in the school," she countered warily. "What makes you so special?"  
  
The young man paused for a moment. He had been so sure she liked him too but he pressed on regardless, only a little faltered by the comment.  
  
"I don't see the rest of the school around here introducing themselves to you. I would hazard a guess then that what makes me so special is the fact that I wanted to be introduced." He had made an impression, he could tell. He decided to take a risk and probe a little further. "That is, as well as my incomparable good looks and handsome physique." He flashed her that smile again and waited for her to melt.  
  
After a few seconds, the indifferent look on her face transformed into a radiant smile as she let out an amused sigh. He offered his hand to the girl standing opposite him.  
  
"My name's Blaise Zabini."  
  
She took the proffered hand with little hesitation.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Blaise. I'm Crystal Rose."  
  
"I know." He said helpfully. "Did you have anything planned for after dinner?"  
  
Crystal thought about this for a moment. Whilst she didn't really have a lot else to do, she also didn't want to end up in a situation she would later regret. She could tell that he was genuinely interested in her, for the moment at least but she knew from experience that boys had a nasty habit of breaking her heart.  
  
Someone had once told her that it was better to regret what you had done, than what you hadn't. She hadn't been convinced at the time and she wasn't now, but what harm could it do? She'd just have to stay on top of the situation. Not literally though! She mentally scolded whichever raging hormone it was that had just made that link and turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.  
  
"Not as such." She hoped she wouldn't regret this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Hermione: I'm glad you like my story :^D. OC stands for Other Character, sorry, I probably should have said . . . 


	7. Friendship First

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Title: Friendship First  
  
Summery: Happy Blaise, flyaway spells, loyal Draco, laughter and chocolate frogs.  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blaise's heart was playing leapfrog with itself inside his chest as he struggled not to start jumping up and down. He had a date with the lovely Miss Rose. He had told her to wait for him by the Great Hall at 8 - she had astronomy later that night, so they couldn't meet too late - and from there he planned to show her the sights and sounds of Hogwarts. He had promised to escort her back to the Hufflepuff Gardens before curfew, as she didn't want to get into any trouble on her first day.  
  
He had decided not to tell his fellow housemates about his date, not unless they asked. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, simply because he was worried about their reactions if they found out he had fallen for a Hufflepuff. He knew what some of the people in Slytherin were like and he really didn't want to cause any more hassles for her than necessary.  
  
Walking up to the Slytherin table, Blaise was desperately trying to hide the spring in his step and the grin on his face.  
  
"Good afternoon Blaise." He and Draco were not the best of friends but he certainly found the Malfoy heir somewhat more tolerable than most of the other plankton in his house. Subsequently the two had become, well, to be honest he really didn't know what they were. They were closer than mere acquaintances but not quite close enough to be classed as 'friends'.  
  
"Draco." Blaise nodded his head to the blond and took his seat. Before long, food had appeared on his plate and he greedily delved in.  
  
Blaise could tell that his fellow Slytherin was regarding him with a look of amusement crossed with suspicion and wondered how long he would wait before saying something.  
  
He didn't have to wait very long at all.  
  
"I hope I don't sound too out of place here," Draco had now stopped eating and was facing him. "But. how can I put this? You seem, different. Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
Blaise smiled. He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Draco.  
  
"I've got a date." He stated. Draco's inquisitive mind was desperate for all the gossip and he tried as hard as he could to get the other boy to tell him more but in vain. Nothing was going to give.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
On the way back to her dorm room to freshen up before her date later that evening, Crystal noticed that Draco seemed to be having an argument with someone but she couldn't quite see who as a tall oak tree was blocking her view.  
  
Being the ever loyal Hufflepuff that she was, the girl sped up her pace, determined to help her friend. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spied a flash of light flying in roughly her direction.  
  
"Densaugeo"  
  
She quickly dodged the spell but was rather taken aback. She stood there in awe for a few moments. She hadn't seen a real spell before. She briefly wondered what it was, but before her mind could function well enough to recall any Latin she knew from her muggle school, she felt herself being tackled by someone.  
  
"What the.?!" was all she could manage. She looked up at her attacker and was appalled to find a pair of pale blue eyes that she recognised as belonging to a certain Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she finally managed as she pushed the slightly shorter boy off of her and watched as he landed in a heap on the grass next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to, I saw the spell coming at you and." Draco's apology was cut short when he was whacked upside the head by the girl who was now towering over him. She held her hand down to help him get up which he stubbornly declined.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" She demanded. When she received no answer from her blond friend, she turned her attention to the other witnesses. She recognised them immediately as the trio from Herbology.  
  
Her questioning look penetrated through the girl's - Hermionie if she remembered correctly - defences and she opened her mouth as if about to speak but was abruptly cut off by the red head.  
  
"I don't really see that it's any of your business." He snapped rudely.  
  
"Well pardon me," Crystal was becoming irritated by the obnoxious behaviour of the four people that currently surrounded her. "But when I am almost hit by a stray spell, then what originally may well not have been directly my business, suddenly becomes very much my business!" Her voice had slowly risen as the impatience inside her had built up.  
  
The red head seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well what exactly were you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"For your information, I was on my way back to my dorm room when I heard raised voices and came to see what the fuss was all about."  
  
Red seemed to accept this and retreated beside Hermionie. His girlfriend if she had had to guess.  
  
Harry looked up as though he had been thinking about something for a while. He looked at Draco, then at Crystal then asked, "You mean, you lunged at her, to try and protect her?" His voice was slow and steady, as if taking in the information.  
  
Crystal, who by this time had somewhat calmed down, looked at the speaking boy.  
  
"Yeah." Draco replied impatiently. What this had to do with anything he had no idea.  
  
Harry's eyes had a small glint of amusement in them and Draco wondered if he should be concerned.  
  
"You do realise that she's a Hufflepuff don't you?"  
  
Draco was still lost in a swamp of oblivion, but Crystal was beginning to see where this was headed. She had been at Hogwarts for less than a day and already she knew the ins and outs of inter house relations.  
  
Draco nodded and motioned for the other boy to continue. He was clearly displaying that he didn't have a clue what was going on but at that moment in time didn't seem to care very much either.  
  
"It's just that I've never seen you try and protect anyone before, especially not Hufflepuffs."  
  
This statement was said with no small measure of satisfaction on behalf of the speaker and was accompanied by sniggers from the two at the back.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you find something funny?" Crystal could feel her intolerance begin to rise again and willed it to stay dormant, for the time being at least.  
  
But now she noticed, the two in the back seemed focused on Harry's movements. Whilst Harry and Draco themselves were starring deep into the others hate filled eyes. The atmosphere was so tense that Crystal was sure that a knife would easily slice it.  
  
Instead, the young Hufflepuff laughed.  
  
The group around her all turned to look at her, unsure whether to be amused or horrified. It certainly was not a typical reaction in such a situation.  
  
Crystal walked off, leaving the group standing by the tall oak tree with open mouths. She could hear one of them running up to her and stopped to face him.  
  
"Sorry about that Draco, I really am, but that was just too funny!"  
  
He still didn't have a clue what she was going on about but decided to drop it . . . for now, he knew he'd find out at some point but right now he wasn't even sure he wanted to!  
  
By the time she looked round again, the trio was gone so she made her excuse to Draco and walked towards the greenhouse where most presumed the Hufflepuff house entrance to be.  
  
Once the Slytherin had made his way back to the castle however Crystal walked back over to where the argument had taken place.  
  
She hoped she had remembered the right password.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs" she said. 


	8. The Set

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash in later chapters, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Title: The Set  
  
A/N: A set is a run of tunnels that form a badger's home.  
  
Summary: Hufflepuff common rooms. Lol - can you guess I don't like writing summaries? After this I'm giving up. . . No more summaries!  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The tall oak she stood before started to shimmer, ever so slightly. That, Crystal guessed, meant that she had remembered the right password. Breathing a sigh of relief she took a hesitant step forward. All her senses were telling her she was about to walk into a tree, but she had been assured that that would not prove to be a problem. So swallowing her fears, she walked headlong into the tree, only, it seemed rather more literally than one might have expected. She looked around to see that she was inside a large room filled with cushions and comfy chairs.  
  
She was amazed by what she saw. If she had thought the great hall was impressive then this was just, whoa! She couldn't think of any words to describe it. She made her way over to a three-person sofa and sat down next to a girl she didn't know.  
  
"Hello, my name's Emma." The girl was younger than she was and had beautiful angelic curls of pure blonde hair falling loosely over her face. She smiled at the younger girl who seemed to be slightly wary of the stranger sitting next to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Crystal." Noting the wariness of the small girl she realised it was because she didn't know who she was. "I just moved here. I was the one sorted at breakfast."  
  
Emma nodded in understanding and recognition.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't there at breakfast today. I guess I missed it."  
  
Ah, that explained why she wasn't one of the many strangers that kept approaching her and calling her by her name when she had no idea who they were.  
  
She suddenly realised she had no idea where her room was. "Do you know where my room is likely to be?" she hoped that the girl may have been able to point her in the right direction but instead she just shook her head.  
  
"Hey, Meg!" She called to another girl across the room. "Where'd you think the new girl's dorm would be?"  
  
"Oh, Crystal, hi! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. You'll be sharing a dorm room with the other 6th year girls and their room is just through here." Meg walked over to a small door in the wall adjacent to the one the sofa was against and opened it. Crystal quickly got up to follow the girl leading her. Saying a rushed thank you to Emma she almost had to brake into a run not to loose the girl in front. The door lead to a corridor that had more doors either side of it.  
  
The layout was very simple. The first pair of doors were girls and boys 1st year dorm rooms, the next were 2nd year, then 3rd, then 4th and so on. Girl's dorms always on the right and boy's on the left. At the end of the corridor were the prefect rooms. Meg showed Crystal to her dorm room door and then left.  
  
Upon entering the room, Crystal noticed that her belongings were already laid out on what she could only assume to be her bed.  
  
She picked out a dress to wear under her robes. She was still unused to wearing school uniform all the time and felt rather uncomfortable so she decided to wear her robe as a coat more than anything else, with her normal clothes underneath.  
  
The dress she picked out was mostly black with purple trimmings. It was just above knee length and went up to a one-sleeved top. The sleeve it's self was made of a thin fabric that flowed beautifully down her arm and ended in slightly flared cuff.  
  
She spent an hour and a half doing her hair and make-up and was just about ready to go when Nicola came in.  
  
"Wow!" Her friend stuttered, "You look. . . just wow! Where are you going? Is there some party I should know about?"  
  
Laughing, Crystal retold the story about how she got her date, her friend hanging on every word. After she had finished, Nicola was even more shocked than before she'd started.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?" She asked, "As in the Blaise Zabini? I have to say, well done! On your first day here too! He's certainly one to impress and believe me - I've tried! I used to have a crush on him, all they way through 3rd and 4th years." Seeing the concerned look in her friend's eyes she quickly continued, "But don't worry. I'm over it now." She beamed at her friend and wished her luck.  
  
"I'll see you for Astronomy then."  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
And so she left.  
  
Blaise Zabini had been stood by the Great Hall waiting for Crystal to arrive for over twenty minutes now. He had got the five minutes early, which mean that she was fifteen minutes late. He sighed to himself, women!  
  
As the clock's hand began to move to the half past mark Blaise began to worry.  
  
What if she'd heard the rumours about him? He knew he didn't have the squeakiest reputation. 'The Slytherin Slut' was a name he had earned himself over the past few years. Out fucked only by Seamus Finnigan, he was not known for his long-term relationships.  
  
Another minute ticked by and he was about to give up hope when he saw someone walking up the corridor towards him. 


	9. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will contain slash, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: R (I think - it might not be that good yet but I wanted to be on the safe side. . .  
  
Title: Sweet Dreams  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was a dark outside. Even the moon was hidden behind thick, black clouds. Looking out of the window he could see nothing but darkness. But he wasn't outside. He wasn't being engulfed by the heavy night.  
  
Safe inside the classroom, he turned away from the window.  
  
Sat beside him was another body. He could feel the warm weight of a hand, resting peacefully on his lap and noticed that his too was in a similar position.  
  
He slid closer to his comrade and felt the hand at the top of his thigh move slightly and he let out a slight moan.  
  
The space between the two quickly disintegrated as the lust that flowed between them became more and more heated. The passion in his body was rapidly rising and he ached for more contact.  
  
Straddling his midnight lover, he felt the heavy breathing on the nape of his neck hasten in expectancy of what was to come.  
  
In a rush of fervent desire he cradled the other person's head in his hands and caressed willing lips with his own. The kiss was desperate, impatient, and soon the two had established a pulsating rhythm with their grinding hips and roaming hands. He was briefly aware that his top had been removed somewhere along the line but right then, in that moment, all he could think about was that he was kissing the most beautiful person in the world. Never had he been happier than he was now.  
  
He noticed then a slight pressure at the top of his leg. It was becoming gradually more noticeable and he shivered with the delight of knowing that he had the power to fill his lover with such ecstasy at the slightest touch.  
  
His finger traced a line down the centre of the smooth chest, pausing briefly to circle the belly button. Undoing a pair of jeans, he slipped his hand into a pair of soft, cotton pants and took his lover's erection in his hand. Stroking it gently along its length, he felt the body beneath his quiver with excitement.  
  
As his gestures became more and more frantic, hungrier, he could hear an uncontrolled panting next to his head as a wet tongue run along the edge of his ear and he felt a gentle nibble on his earlobe. The nibbling however turned into ravenous biting as the man was pushed closer and closer to his edge.  
  
Upon hearing the piercing scream and feeling the warm liquid in his hand, he relaxed into welcoming arms and simply lay there.  
  
Draco Malfoy awoke with a start. Looking at the clock, he noticed that the time was little passed 4 am.  
  
The dreams were becoming more involved, more frequent and more desperate. He had no idea what to do about them. He didn't even know who the other man was!  
  
When he thought back to the pleasures he experienced in his dreams he felt a warm tingling between his legs. But it was not all fun and games. The scream of his lover's release was so full of unfulfilled desire and concealed pain that it haunted the young Slytherin, not allowing him a moment's peace. But there was nothing to be done, no way until the face in the darkness reveals it's self could Draco be with his lover in the flesh, be able to hold his hand and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.  
  
He groaned. What was there do be done?  
  
A dull thud could be heard echoing around the Hufflepuff tunnels as Crystal Rose fell out of bed. She opened her sleep filled eyes and looked round the room. Everyone else had gone.  
  
Her normally silky looking hair was matted and falling all over her face, she had dark bags under her eyes and there was a glazed over expression inhabiting her face. All in all, Crystal did not look her best. She most certainly was not a morning person!  
  
Looking at the clock she could see that she had over slept a little. She had missed breakfast by over an hour but luckily she didn't have any lessons this morning.  
  
Grumbling slightly, the young girl picked herself up and staggered over to her chest to pick out some clothes. She dressed herself in a pale blue, summery skirt with a delicate floral pattern that came to slightly above her knees. She then chose a black vest top with Chinese symbols embroidered elegantly on the front in a blue that complimented her skirt perfectly. She picked her robe up off of the chair she had carelessly hung it over the night before and slipped it on over her clothes.  
  
Walking over to the dresser, she caught a glimpse of a piece of white paper with her name written on it. She picked it up and folded it out.  
  
'Crystal,' it read, 'sorry we all left, we did try to wake you up but you're a sound sleeper! We've gone down to breakfast. See you there? Love from Nicola.'  
  
Oops, guess not. She laughed to herself and began to unpack. She hadn't had much time to get herself sorted last night, what with the date and everything. The date! She grinned to herself as the memories of the previous evening came flooding back to her. It had been so wonderful!  
  
She had been almost half an hour late meeting him; it had been so embarrassing. There was fashionably late, and then there was just plain rude. He hadn't seemed to mind though, he had just seemed glad that she had turned up, like he half expected her to stand him up. She had been slightly offended by that, but then she remembered that her late entrance might not have helped the situation.  
  
After the late start, he showed her all around the castle. Well, not all around because that would have taken forever and, as he had told her, there were places that even he didn't know how to get to. Figures, she had thought, an old castle like this is bound to have secret passageways and rooms that not even the headmaster would know about.  
  
After a while, they had gone out to the lake. They had sat there for what seemed like hours, just talking. He was a really lovely person and a good listener. They had talked about anything and everything. He had even explained to her some of those words she didn't know. Chocolate frogs she now knew were frog shaped chocolates that were charmed to jump as if the were alive. He had promised to get her some next time they were in Hogsmede.  
  
Durmstrang she now knew was another school like Hogwarts, but with a slightly worse reputation. He didn't have a clue who the Marauders were, but when she asked about Death Eaters his eyes filled with pain and she could tell that it was a tender subject. She had quickly changed the subject and they continued as they were before.  
  
He had walked her back to the greenhouse and then walked back to the castle, but not before the two had exchanged a heart-warming kiss. It was so soft and gentle and caring that Crystal knew that he felt the same for her as she felt for him. She needn't worry about this being a one-time fling.  
  
After she had arranged her belongings in a pile on her dressing table (tidiness had never been one of Crystal's strong points) she decided to take a short shower. She preferred to take her time in showers and baths, but today she felt an exception was necessary, seeing as how she had already got up late.  
  
She took her shower in record time then made herself look respectful for the day ahead; all in just under fifteen minuets! 


	10. Speculation

Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough I do not own Harry Potter, I own none of the Characters except those who do not feature in the books (duh). Mostly, that's just the new girl . . .  
  
Warning: This will be slash in, here's a hint, if you don't like it . . . don't read it!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Title: Speculation  
  
Author: Dodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
In a small classroom on the third floor, Harry Potter sat between his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was not paying a lot of attention to short wizard at the front of the classroom, preferring instead to dwell on the other, less academic issues that were currently clogging up his mind.  
  
For the third night in a row, he had not slept well at all. It had not, however, been his usual array of nightmares that left him unrested. In fact, the dreams themselves had been quite pleasant. It was when he woke up that was the problem. He was always left feeling empty and unfulfilled. Like there was something he had to do. The trouble was, although he had a fair idea what it was he needed, he had absolutely no idea what do about it.  
  
Harry was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a large explosion behind him and yelped in pain as a sharp object hit him on the back of his head. Turning abruptly round to see what had just hit him he almost managed to fall off his chair.  
  
After he had straightened himself up, he raised his eyes to find the apologetic face of a young sandy hair boy staring intently at him.  
  
"Er . . . sorry 'bout that, I, er, well . . ."  
  
Harry just laughed. He was used to Neville's accidents by now.  
  
"S'ok mate, don't worry 'bout it." He grinned at his fellow housemate and he could see other boy visibly relax.  
  
". . . And for your homework you will complete a foot long essay on the relevance of the spell to the charm and what effect the motion of the wand has on the charm. Please also take your Agate stones with you to practice the colour changing charm. Remember, swish and flick. You may go."  
  
As soon as professor Flitwick let them out of class, Harry ran out of the door and down the corridor pausing only briefly at the top of the stairs as he flew down them, an edge of panic in his step.  
  
He was headed towards the owlrey to find Hedwig. He had told her not to come and find him, but to wait for him there. The letter he was expecting was secret and he didn't want to risk anyone catching a glimpse of it.  
  
Even the cool spring breeze that ran across his face as he raced to find his owl did not cool down his flushed face. This letter was important, life or death, he wasn't even sure whether or not he was ready to hear the news but he had to know, he just had to.  
  
In his apprehensive state of mind he did not notice the tall blond boy in front of him.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going Potty!" An all too familiar voice cried out as the young Gryffindor ran head long into his school yard enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oh great, he found himself thinking, just what I need.  
  
As his turned round to face the Slytherin he couldn't help thinking back to their last meeting. He had thought it was quite a bit since the previous day. He had found it quite amusing at the time, prideful Draco Malfoy, willingly helping a Hufflepuff. His first guess was that he fancied her but, there was just something in his eyes that showed him to be too naïve and innocent for that to have been his motive.  
  
Pausing for a moment he realised he had just called Malfoy naïve and innocent, that really didn't fit with the bully he knew, not even remotely but then, how well did he know the Slytherin prince? Not very well at all he'd be willing to wager.  
  
He lifted his chin so that his emerald eyes met the cold, icy blue stare weighing down on him.  
  
"Malfoy" he said, his tone even, talking to the blond was something that unnerved him more than anything, but he would never let anyone know that.  
  
"Potter", he replied, "I say again, watch where your going."  
  
Well that was naff! He thought to himself, oh so original! He couldn't even believe what had just come out of his own mouth. Potter seemed have noticed too, damn!  
  
"Er. . . are you ok Malfoy? You don't seem. . . "  
  
But he was cut off mid sentence by an angry voice.  
  
"I don't seem what Potter? I don't seem what? I'll tell you what I don't seem shall I, I don't seem to think it's any of your damn business what I seem so why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came from and bloody well leave me alone!"  
  
Really not a good day for insults he mused. He was going ok till the end but after that he just seemed to sound a bit desperate and that was most defiantly not how he wanted to seem in front of boy wonder here.  
  
This time however, the other boy didn't seem to notice and was looking a little shocked at his consideration being rejected ~quite~ that violently!  
  
"Well?" The exasperated Slytherin cried, "Bugger off!" He was not in the mood for a confrontation right now. What he needed was to be left alone.  
  
His dreams had been plaguing his for the past few weeks but over the last three days they had been worse than ever. Well, worse from some perspectives that was. He let out a slight, inaudible moan as the tingling sensation reappeared between his legs although he found it rather shameful how much effect a series of dreams could have on him. It made him wonder how he would handle it if he eventually did find his lover, what would he do then?  
  
His mind still on his midnight rendezvous, Draco headed to the great hall. His stomach let out a slight growl and he felt himself flush a little. Quickly checking around him to make sure no body had seen, he cursed his unruly tummy and began to lecture it on the importance of up keeping proper etiquette to a Malfoy standard at all times.  
  
Upon entering the great hall he automatically turned to check the Hufflepuff table. In just over a day it had become a habit of his, feeling as natural as brushing his teeth.  
  
Unlike at breakfast, he noticed, Crystal was there. Laughing and joking with her new friends. He was amazed at how quickly the others in her house had taken to her, accepted her as part of their group. Unblinking trust towards a complete stranger seemed a bit odd to Draco but then, that was what Hufflepuff was about wasn't it?  
  
Mind you, you're hardly one to talk! Came the annoying voice in his head. Just the other day I do believe you said you felt closer to that girl than to any of your housemates.  
  
Yeah but I . . . He trailed off mid thought. But I do trust her!  
  
Bemused and ever so slightly more concerned with the frequency of voices in his head Draco sat down to lunch. As the food lay itself before him he began picking at it and eating almost in slow motion.  
  
His thoughts had gone back to his dreams.  
  
Scanning the hall for any sign or recognition of the smooth, beautiful features that had filled every inch of his head while he slept, he found none.  
  
A little disappointed but not really surprised, the blond Slytherin turned his attention back to his food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
From across the hall, a Hufflepuff was watching as the petit boy as he scoured the room with his eyes, desperately trying to find that which he had lost.  
  
Smiling to herself Crystal had a fair idea of what that was from the slightly lovesick look in her friend's eyes. What she couldn't understand however was why he was scanning every face so deeply. The expression on his face showed him to know exactly what he was looking for but his body language was recessive and reviled that he was completely and utterly lost.  
  
She added 'to find out what the hell that was all about' to her mental list of things to do, half of which she had already forgotten, and turned her attention back to her own table.  
  
She and her friends had been excitedly planning the talent contest, when it would be held, rules, ideas, publicity and of course, their own entries.  
  
Crystal preferred to sing but she and Susan Bones had agreed to be backing dancers for Hannah and Nicola.  
  
They had decided that each person was only allowed to enter once, but back up dancers/singers/bands did not count as entries, just structure. They would however be up to the individual to sort out.  
  
They had also decided that posters should be put up soon so that people would have a chance to perfect a piece. After all, they had already had almost a day more than anyone else had and so it wouldn't be fair to wait any longer.  
  
The group finished their meals quickly and ran out of the Great Hall and towards their set (a set is the series of tunnels that form a badger's home) to get started on the posters.  
  
Hannah, the most artistic one, designed a first draft on a bit of scrap parchment using a colour charm on her paintbrush to make it change to whatever colour she needed. It didn't take long to complete. She had drawn three Hogwarts students performing on stage.  
  
There was one from each house. There were boys from both Slytherin and Gryffindor and girls from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They formed a kind of band, though it looked rather old fashioned in Crystal's point of view. She didn't comment though, figuring that things were most likely done differently here.  
  
The Slytherin was playing a grand piano, the Ravenclaw performing on the flute, the Hufflepuff on the Harp and the Gryffindor was singing.  
  
Hannah then drew a second picture with the same theme. This time however, the four houses were arranged in a muggle style band. The Slytherin on the drums, the Ravenclaw playing keyboard, Gryffindor on the guitar and the Hufflepuff singing.  
  
These, she decided, showed all of the cultural equalities she could think of. After all, she didn't want to cause a riot! She wanted to show that it was open to all backgrounds and all styles of music.  
  
She redrew them carefully on a 14 by 9 inch piece of parchment then performed a duplicating spell on them. 


End file.
